winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess Moonlight
i need to say this by sarah my archieves by sarah my messages by users That's fine with fingers. And because gif has the larger amount of files than jpg or png. And we have to lower the storage, not higher the storage! That's the reason why I told you didn't upload gif! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 04:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello, sure we can be friends :3 and no, its okay. Someone else already asked me but I told her I'd like to wait since I didn't have a favorite picture or image I would have liked to use at the moment. But thank you for asking anyway. Chrismh 08:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes it was, it may be obvious though if you've read the above comments on my talk page XD Um, I don't have a major favorite. But I think I really liked Tecna and Flora. But there was a super cute picture of Bloom I really liked also... And Roxy is pretty neat... Chrismh 08:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know what I could have put in them. But I want to have a special, just for me picture. Not one I've seen a million times like those 2 XD its alright, don't worry about it. When I finally decide I'll ask one of you two Chrismh 08:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No Chrismh 09:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) That is a very nice picture. I think I'll consider that one. Chrismh 09:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey can i ask u something? Is this the only wiki that has talk boxes?? tiff 06:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 06:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for asking me Sarah and yeah I do need one u can make mine with a cute pic of rosy and Stella thank u and bye Ok but its soooooooooooooooooooooooooo hard! tiff 11:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stetiff 11:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)lla Yes please I wouls like A black text color with this.. ok Ok sure tiff 12:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 12:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) HI! tiff 08:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 08:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) hi19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC)Bunny20604bunny20604 Sure! I can sig from your template.But are you sure you want to remove all sigs from your template,Sarah? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 07:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC) So what you just want to remove? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'''] 08:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) If I do not wrongly remember, I gave you both 2 seasons of the games, and they're all full version. And I don't want to make any talks about that Tiff! She's not "a little annoying", she's "SUPER ANNOYING"! But anyway, congratulate you ^^! Use your own computer without sharing it with anyone is perfect! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC)